Not All It's Cracked Up To Be
by MirraKenobi
Summary: She had a sick fascination with him and studied every detail of his life. While doing extra research for her book she gets too close. When her life sits in the hands of her obsession will she know what it takes to survive? Joker/OC and later some Batman.
1. Chapter 1

She found herself walking towards him despite the voice inside of her head that was screaming to stay away. The psychopath was like a magnet pulling her into his grasp. His blood red painted lips stayed curved into his sadistic smile as he ran his tongue over them and slicked back a strand of greasy green tinted hair. She winced in repulsion, and turned her attention to the huge scars across both cheeks; she wondered how he'd gotten them. Her thoughts were cut short as he launched toward her, suddenly her had her with one arm around her waist and one around her neck with the cool metal blade of a knife pressing against the side of her throat.

"Not just a pretty little thing…you're uh smart too. Very obedient." His cheek pressed against her and his hot breath tickled her ear.

To her disgust her knees began to shake, but she swallowed hard and put on a brave face.

"I'm a very good listener." Was all she could come up with.

"Well then tell me my dear…can you uh hear this?" He asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm as her pushed the knife to the point of breaking skin and began to chuckle.

Sadie could hear it, the sound of her flesh splitting open and the pounding of her rapid heartbeat. The pain was nearly unbearable and she let out a small yelp as she felt the warm trickling of her blood on her neck. Her vision went blurry for a moment and the man's maniacal laugh seemed distant. She fought off the faintness and quickly thought of something that might buy her a few more minutes of life. It was safe to say he would play with her a bit before he disposed of her so the only chance of survival was to not beg for her life. Thinking as fast as she could, she took one of her hands that was grabbing the arm across her neck and brought it to the blood that was dripping. To her surprise he didn't try to restrain her. She dipped two of her fingers in the thick red liquid and brought then to her face. Normally blood freaked her out, but in this stressful situation it didn't seem as bad in comparison to what was possibly in store. Pressing one blood covered finger to her mouth, she parted her lips and slowly licked it clean with her eyes closed; then did the same with the other finger…hoping it would intrigue him.

"I see uh I've caught myself a bloodsucker." He hissed into her ear. "And uh here I am without a stake."

While she did all her research and knew more than most of his victims, she wasn't quite ready to play his game. Her little stunt seemed to spark an interest for the moment, but maintaining that spark was going to be a problem. The next logical step would be to try and appeal to his male nature.

"You should give it a try." She said in the sultriest tone she could muster.

Cocking her head to the side she exposed her wounded flesh to him. This was unexpected and for a moment he found himself at a loss for words, but he quickly recovered when he figured out her game.

"It's not …that uh easy sweet-ness." He spat. "Although that was a very good uh _try_."

The emphasis he put on that last word gave her goosebumps. Her fate was in his unstable hands and there was no way of telling which way he would go. She wasn't sure how it happened, but they were now face-to-face and he was holding her in a vice grip by her long hair.

"Such uh, beautiful lips you have." His gloved finger traced over her bottom lip. "What do you think of uh…mine?" He licked them and blinked slowly.

She couldn't answer. All she could think about was the sudden need she had to wash her face of any remnants there may be from his grimy, dirty touch. Then came the question she was dreading.

"Do you uh…wanna know how I got these scars?" He used the switchblade to point to them.

She knew that was likely the last question anyone would ever ask her, and she had no choice but to reply.

"Yes." She honestly did.

Figuring she had nothing to lose since she was screwed anyway she reached up and touched the scar on his left cheek. It was bumpy and greasy from the red paint that covered it. It was odd to her that in a way she had secretly wished for a moment like this. It was also strange that after months of research and writing about him, he would be the one to take her life. He didn't let her touch him for long, using his right hand he yanked her head backward almost breaking her neck.

"No, no, no we don't touch…I thought you were uh smarter than that sugar." He grinned.

It was a knee jerk reaction for her to try to break her head free from the painful position he was pulling it into. As she did his grip tightened on her chestnut locks and her arms swung wildly hoping to strike him in the process. He cackled wildly then abruptly stopped. At break neck speed her face was suddenly centimeters from his. Staring into the black holes that held his cold eyes she realized he seemed to look pleased, and that frightened her even more.

"You're lucky I enjoy my playthings a little…fiesty. It makes things much more, uh interesting." He said calmly.

She couldn't be sure but it seemed he had let go of her. There was no time to run though, soon after there was a sharp pain in the back of her head, everything began to fade to black and she collapsed to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

"There's nothing left for me to read!" Sadie said to her friend slamming the newspaper on the table. "I've seen that last article at least 3 times already."

"You know what I think?" Her friend Donna began, "It's time to take a break…let's go on a road trip this weekend so you can clear your head."

"I mean I could go over all the nightly news that I've been taping." The red haired girl stood up and started to pace, completely ignoring her friend's suggestion. "But none of that gives me the intimacy I need for an in-depth analysis."

"Yes, you know you're right…you should just ask him for an interview." Donna said sarcastically, folding her arms.

The pacing girl stopped abruptly and spun around on her heels so she was now facing her still seated friend.

"Donna you are a genius!" She ran over and threw her arms around her neck.

Donna's blue eyes widened and her jaw dropped when she realized what Sadie was thinking. She pushed her away and stood up to face her.

"I was kidding Sadie…it was a joke. You can't possibly be thinking of just going up to a crazed killer and asking him to sit down and talk to you!" She squeaked.

"No of course not….that would be reckless. I could however try to observe him first hand." She grinned.

Donna didn't like this at all, behind Sadie's hazel eyes the gears were already spinning and there would be no stopping her.

"Right, because that wouldn't be reckless at all!" She threw her arms up.

"Don't worry so much Donna…I think I know enough to keep a safe distance away." She reassured.

Without another word she ran into her room, quickly changed into a cute pair of sweats and running sneakers just incase she'd have to make a fast escape. She also packed a small backpack with some essentials. When Sadie re-entered the living room Donna made one last attempt to talk some sense into her.

"Sadie please this is ludicrous. I've been trying to be a good friend and support you on writing this book, but it has gotten way out of hand." The concern in her voice was building, "It's like you don't care about anything but him anymore…it's scaring me. Just please forget about it for a while."

Sadie laughed at her friend's plea.

"You are totally overreacting." She was still laughing, "I'll be fine…don't wait up."

Without another word she was out the door.

****This chapter is short sorry I just figured while she's out I'd start to fill you in on the whole story...more details to come and I promise Joker's in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Joker?" Sadie said as she opened her eyes.

As her vision came into focus she realized she was in a hospital bed. Donna was asleep in a chair, bedside. Sadie tried to sit up, but her head felt to heavy.

"Donna." She said.

Donna jumped from her sleep.

"Oh my god, Sadie. You're awake." She threw off the blanket and grabbed Sadie's hand. "I know it's just a concussion, but I was so worried!"

"What happened? Where is he?" She asked.

"He was gone before I could thank him, if you wouldn't have been unconscious I would've been jealous." Donna said.

"What? What are you taking about?" Sadie was confused.

"Batman. He brought you right to our doorstep and I know his face is covered but if that jawline is any indication…"

"Batman? What happened to Joker? Last thing I remember, he had me by the hair." Sadie said.

"The Joker did this to you? I thought you fell and hit your head." Donna said.

"I can't remember what happened. I might have fallen trying to get away from him." Sadie said.

"Sadie, I told you it's dangerous…you're getting too close. He could've killed you." She said, "Quite frankly I'm surprised he didn't. Batman must've gotten there just in time."

Sadie didn't recall seeing Batman at all and from what she could gather in her fragmented memory, the Joker didn't seem to have any intention of killing her. Why did he let her go?

"You're right Donna. I promise to take a break for a while." Sadie said.

"Good. Listen, I hate leaving you…but I couldn't get anyone to cover my shift tonight." Donna said.

"Go. I don't want you sleeping in that awful chair again. I'll see you in the morning…when I get out of here hopefully." Sadie said.

"Get some rest and please call me if you need anything." Donna said. "Oh, I and I forbid you to watch the news. Trashy soaps and primetime drama only." She smiled.

"Ok, I think I can do that." Sadie smiled back.

The smell of coffee woke Sadie from a deep sleep. She couldn't say how long she'd been out but it felt like days. The hospital room was dark, except for the dim light of the television. She sat up, and turned her head in the direction of the coffee smell. The chair where Donna had spent the night had a different body in it.

"Hello gorgeous." The Joker hissed on the ending of the word.

He leaned forward and offered the cup of coffee to her. She accepted it, but did not drink.

"The big bad bat swooped in and took you away before we cold have our playtime. Some people take a uh…bump on the head too seriously." He said.

His makeup seemed lighter, and for some reason sitting there in the dark he seemed more human.

"Well I am concussed. For all I know, you could be a hallucination." She said.

"You should be so lucky." He said.

Sadie sniffed the coffee and against her better judgment she took a sip. There was no funny taste and the warmth felt good. She was slightly alarmed by the turning up of the right corner of the Joker's mouth as she took another sip, but she felt fine.

"What do you want from me?" She asked.

"I think the better question here is…what do you want from me, Sadie." He emphasized her name.

Her hand tightened around the coffee cup and a shock ran through her body as her name left his twisted lips.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"Well now, you're not the only one capable of doing research. Which you have done a lot of." He stood up and started to pace. "If I were on better terms with law enforcement, I might file a restraining order against you."

"Were you in my apartment?" She asked nervously.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about me leaving a mess, I put everything back in its place. But, I have to say I feel a little violated." He said.

"I'm a writer, it's what I do." Sadie said.

"And you're very good at it. You just have to get some of your facts straight." He said sitting in the bed.

Sadie's eyelids suddenly felt very heavy.

"Like what?" She asked, trying to fight off closing her eyes.

"Oh, we'll have plenty of time to discuss that later." He said.

His gloved hand was on her face and he leaned in real close. Sadie was half passed out when he kissed her square on the lips.

"We'll talk in the morning." He said.

Sadie wanted to scream for help, but instead she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
